


Here and Now

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Series: Kinky Mirandy [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, andy has a thing for semi public sex, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: “Don’t get distracted, my love.” Andy whispered when she noticed Miranda’s eyes weren’t reading out the words anymore. “You have work to do.”
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Kinky Mirandy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series, but you don't have to read the previous works - although I suggest you do, for fun.  
English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's anything wrong so I can fix it.  
Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea

Miranda was sitting comfortably on her chair, Book in hands, a red pen between her teeth and yellow post-its in hand. She was using her reading glasses and she had a frown while reading something in those pages, her legs were tugged under her and her clothes could barely resemble the fashion icon everyone knew. She was using a black tank top that was a bit too large for her, and a basketball boyshorts that had clearly see better days.

The image brought a smile at Andy’s lips. Miranda would only allow a handfull of people to see her like that – no make-up, comfortable clothes, inside her own house – and she was glad she was one of those person. Andy was leaning against the door frame of the living room, silently watching the editor working for a couple of minutes now, arms crossed as she drank the beautiful vision in front of her.

Deciding that she needed to do more than just look, Andy pushed herself off the frame and walked towards the chair the editor was sitting on, making no noise since she had removed her shoes at the door. She stoped behind the chair and looked down with a grin. The tank top was loose enough so she could see the woman’s cleavage just fine, and what a view. Miranda wasn’t using a bra, clearly, and Andy could spot all the freckles and age spots along her neckline and chest.

She reached out her hand to touch a thin strip on her shoulder and slowly, very slowly, lowered it over her shoulder until it had fallen loose around her biceps. Miranda had noticed her, of course, but she didn’t looked up as her skin rose with goosebumps. Andy smile got wilder as she used her index finger to trace Miranda’s collarbone, down her neckline. A dark rose nipple, that had being revealed when the tank top fell a bit, instantly became a hard peak while calling for her attention.

Andy didn’t waste time to put her finger in the hard nipple, just touching it at first, before she started to make gentle circles around it, barely touching the skin. Miranda sighed, but didn’t moved still.

“Don’t get distracted, my love.” Andy whispered when she noticed Miranda’s eyes weren’t reading out the words anymore. “You have work to do.”

The red pen suddenly fell on her lap when Andy’s touch became more presente, harder, and she gasped. Andy moved so she was standing completely behind her chair and used her other hand to ease down the other strip of her tank top, revealing her other breast to the cold air of the room. The other nipple was already hard because of the touches it’s twin was getting, and Andy easily found it with her thumb. Now, with both thumbs playing with Miranda’s nipples, she leaned foward until her lips were brushing against the back of her left ear.

“Am I interrupting you?” Her breath was warm against Miranda’s skin and the editor gasped again as her head leaned back.

“Andrea.” It was a warning, she knew it. Miranda hated to be interrupted while going through the Book every night, but Andy had barely seen her all week and the view that greeted her when she got home was too tasty to ignore it.

The brunette took the earlob betwen her teeth at the same time her thumbs and index fingers pinched the woman’s nipples, drawing a muffled moan from the editor. Suddenly, she let go the soft meat in her mouth to whisper again. “Save by the bell.”

Before Miranda could understand what was going on, the fingers had let go of her hard nipples and soft hands pushed back the strips of her tank top to her shoulders, covering her again. Miranda turned around to look at her wife, only to see her back since she had already spun around too.

“Hey, there, Cassie!” Andy greeted the twin cheerfully.

Miranda quickly hugged the Book against her chest to hide her nipples pressing against her shirt when she saw both of her daughters coming down the stairs. God, how could she not hear them?

Andy ran to them to lock them in a warm hug and the girls giggled happily when she managed to swip both off their feet to swirl them around. “How are you guys?”

“Andy, we saw you this morning!” Cassidy squeaked between laughs.

“No way!” Andy pretended to be shocked as she placed a kiss on Caroline’s head. “Is that true, Caro?” When the girl nodded, Andy shrugged. “Well, I guess you don’t need my hugs then.”

Before she could step away from them, both girls locked their arms around her waist to keep her in place. Andy laughed happily at them, allowing her apprisionament, and Miranda smiled from her sitting position.

* * *

They were watching Toy Story. Again. For the hundreth time.

Caroline and Cassidy had won the chance from chosing the movie for Movie Night after Andy lost a race on Mario Kart, so they were going through that torture again. Why her kids liked to see animated toys talking for two hours was beyond her, but a tradition was a tradition, even when she wanted to skip it.

After Andrea moved to the townhouse, the twins had talked her into having a Movie Night every week, usually on Friday, so they would eat popcorn and chocolate and drink all soda they wanted while watching their favorite movies. So here they were again, lying down in the couch while the girls shared some blankets on the floor. They were in the furter away couch, since the other one, who was turned directly in front of the TV, was filled with popcorn, Snickers and Coke all over it – the girls always used the excuse that it was easier for them to grab it when they wanted.

Andy was lying behind her, one hand around her waist while the other arm was being used as a pillow for both of them, and Miranda was trying to pretend she wasn’t enjoying the cuddling session – she totally was, she was just not going to say it out loud. She was only half paying attention to the movie, almost falling asleep since the warm feeling of Andy’s body against her and their shared blanket was making her a bit lazy, and she was almost sure the woman behind her was in the same situation, when she felt Andy start moving.

It wasn’t very noticeable at first since she moved the hand on Miranda’s waist just a few inches every few seconds, but Miranda definitelly felt hot lips pressing against the back of her neck. She sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back a bit more. Miranda felt Andy’s lips curling into a grin against her skin and that was what made her realize the woman wasn’t just cuddling her anymore.

Slim fingers had slipped under her shirt and the brunette’s thumb was drawing small circles around her belly button as kisses kept being placed all over the skin on her neck that Andy could reach. “Andrea.” She whispered in a warning, looking down at her twin girls lying on the floor.

Andy followed her gaze, to certify the girls hadn’t moved from their previous position, before she hummed softly against the editor’s ear. “Shh.”

Miranda had to bit back her remark when Andy’s hand slipped under the waistband of her pants – they were in fact Andy’s sweatpants, which caused the whole thing, truly. Expertise fingers quickly got under her panties too, before Miranda reached out to grab her wrist with enough strenght to bruise it.

“What are you doing?” She kept her voice low, in a way that only years of practice allowed her to.

Andy didn’t answered her – it was a pretty obvious answer, wasn’t it? – instead, she nibbled the skin between her shoulder and neck, a place she knew could drive Miranda insane, and pressed her hands lower when the fingers around her wrist loose strenght. The editor looked back at the TV, trying to keep quiet, and was surprised to see that they were only now meeting Buzz Lightyear, meaning the movie would still take more than one hour to end.

She had no idea if she wanted it to end fast or not.

Miranda looked down at the twins again, but both girls had their eyes glued at the screen like they were being shown all the secrets of the universe, so she quickly looked back to the movie. Andy kept nibbling, kissing and sucking all over the skin of her neck and shoulder, were she could reach without doing any movement that could draw attention to them. The younger woman’s hand finally cupped her under her panties and Miranda bit down hard against her bottom lip to hold back a groan.

By the time the toys first got lost, Andy was already making small circles around her clit using two fingers while Miranda breath got heavier and heavier by the second. The journalist couldn’t move too fast or at the angle she wanted, since she was trying to make not even a noise or to give the girls a reason to look at them, and the slow circles were a torture for Miranda, no doubt. The editor had moved her head to give more space for Andy to bit down at her skin, but she refused to close her eyes – she needed to be on alert in case things just went south.

Miranda was almost jumping from the couch, ready to find a excuse, anyone, for them to skip Movie Night and lock themselves in their room when Andy started sucking a particularly sweet spot just behind her ear. She gasped before she could stop herself and her eyes imediatly went to the girls as her body stiffened. To her relief, none of them seemed affected or awhare of what was going on a few feet from them. She should be mortified.

A hard thing to feel when you had Andy touching you like that.

The toys had just found the truck when Miranda’s eyes slid closed as the fire on her belly grew more and more. Her nails had digged into Andy’s arm, not much to hold her to be honest, and more like because she needed a place to grasp at before she flew out of space. Miranda was mortified that she was about to cum in the living room when her daughters were sitting right there, so she tried to hold it back as long as she could.

Any expetations of holding down her own orgasm weren’t heard, apparently. “You dirty little slut.” Andy whispered against her ear, her hot breath making goosebumps raise all over her arms and neck.

That was it. That was the thing that made it impossible for her to hold back.

A silent, yet potent, orgasm washed over her, making her legs shake and her breath to get stuck on her throat. Her nail digged so deep on Andy’s arm that, for a second, she thought she might had just draw out blood. But, besides her breath getting a bit heavier, nothing could have indicated Andy just managed to make her cum right there, under a blanket, in the middle of the living room, while animated toys rushed after a moving truck.

* * *

“Andrea, put me down.”

Andy ignored the whispered demand, biting down hard on the pulse point on the woman’s neck. Miranda moaned despite herself, throwing her head back against the wall as her legs trembled a little around Andy’s waist. The brunette had her pressed against the wall the second she closed the door to Cassidy’s bedroom after sending the twins to bed, her lips already attacking her neck as her hand sneaked under her shirt.

“Andrea, we’re not doing this here.”

Andy giggled, her hand finally squeezing a big boob between her fingers. “Why not?” She managed to sound so innocent that Miranda actually believed it for a second.

The editor gasped when the young woman rolled a hard nipple with her thumb. “Because we’re in the hallway.”

“So?” Andy moved her other hand to undo the knot that held the woman’s silk pajama short in place. “You just have to be quiet.”

“Andrea, the girls are right here.” Miranda digged her fingers on Andy’s shoulders when the cupped her already wet cunt.

“They’re already sleeping.” Andy nibbled at her jaw. “Be quiet and we won’t have a problem.” Miranda was about to protest again, because it simply didn’t felt safe, but then Andy started making circles around her clit and all her words died on a moan. “This is the opposite of being quiet.” Andy giggled on her ear.

Even on her state of pleasure, Miranda was still able to roll her eyes. “If one of them see us, I swear to God...”

“Remember to be quiet, baby.”

When she came, a minute later, Miranda had to bite down hard on Andy’s shoulder to stop herself from screaming as her walls clentched around the brunette’s fingers. She would call it her little revenge, especially when the younger woman had to walk around with the mark of her teeth for two weeks after that.

Of course it completely back fired on her when Cassidy decided to ask Andy how she got that in the middle of a dinner... with her parents in law.


End file.
